The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement in this class of rose.
The primary feature of this new variety which connotates its distinctive advance over existing types are its ability to freely yield a quantity of cut flower under greenhouse conditions which maintain true color after being cut, from bud through petal drop.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Aalsmeer, Holland, as a seedling from a seed parent of the Ilona variety (not patented in the United States) and an unnamed pollen parent (seedling 884 .times. seedling 1693). The crossing was made during 1976, the sowing during 1977, and the first flower appeared during 1977.
Asexual reproduction of my new and distinct variety shows that its unique combination of characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by grafting and by budding.